


Sunshine at 3:49 AM

by Monpetitecherie



Series: Good Old College Days [2]
Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Be nice plz, College, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, dont judge if its bad, guys this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: Would you trust me if I told you this was a pretty good fanfiction? Welp only one way to find out!(Jill has a nightmare and starts crying and Tim sees her and he's like "SHIT" so he comforts her)





	Sunshine at 3:49 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Also I want you guys to "spark your imaginations" (haha what cheesy shit is this) and I want you to imagine what you think was happening in her dream or nightmare or whatever.
> 
> **THIS TAKES PLACE IN COLLEGE

A bloodcurdling scream and she awoke with a loud gasp. 

Jill Patterson sat upright in the bed and broke out into a cold sweat. Her breath was shaking and she was hyperventilating just a tad. There was a lump in her throat that she couldn’t seem to swallow. Her eyes were wide with fear and glossy with stinging tears. She ran her hand through her slightly dampened bangs. Was she dreaming? That couldn’t have been real…could it? Just the thoughts about the visions she saw made her sick to her stomach. The hyperventilation made her hands feel a little numb. Noticing the clock on the bedside table, Jill quickly seized it. The flashing red numbers read 3:49 AM. She placed the clock back on the table and gave out a quivering sigh. 

Pressing the back of her head against the headboard, her eyes darted around the room starting to adjust to the dark surroundings. Something in her mind clicked and she soon realized whose room she was in. Just the thought of him made her hyperventilation increase and her breathing became heavier and started to quiver even faster. She couldn’t hold her emotions back much longer and a great sob escaped from her lips, as she covered her face with shaking hands. 

The sobs and tears began to overflow and there she was…sitting on the bed…softly bawling.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
He awoke to someone quietly crying. 

Tim Taylor’s drowsy eyelids opened as he questioned who could possibly be in his house at this hour. Crying, at that. Then something clicked and he realized who it was. Terrified, he hurriedly turned over and saw her covering her face with trembling hands as she tried not to wake anyone up with her loud sobs. The tears were streaming over her face so violently like raindrops on a stormy day.

“Oh Jill,” he muttered as he gave her a sad look of sympathy. Tim hastily took her into his arms and rubbed her back in soothing motions, for he knew it comforted her. As the tears kept falling, she was hugging and squeezing him as close to her as she possibly could, worried he might disappear into the thin air if she let go. After what seemed like forever, Tim had the heart to speak. 

“Hey, sweetie, are you alright? What happened?” he anxiously asked.

She drew in a deep, trembling breath. “I…It was just a dream. Nothing important. I just saw—,” Jill started but the visions came rushing back into her mind, silently tormenting her. Once again the tears started spilling but even harder now. Her chocolate eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and her cheeks were tear stained. Her tousled chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bangs were pressed onto her forehead due to perspiration.

Tim couldn’t stand to see his girlfriend; his kind-hearted, self-confident, loving girlfriend; in a state like this. If only he knew what was causing her all this pain and grief. 

“Jill, do you think you could tell me what you saw in your dream?” he pleaded but Jill kept sobbing and sobbing, thus unable to provide an answer.

“Think, Tim, Think! What would Mom do to calm me down when I was younger?” he thought as he kept stroking Jill’s back, “Umm, I mean, she used to sing to me. But I can’t sing! I sound like a dying whale. Oh my god Tim this isn’t the time to be thinking about how you sound! She’s the love of your life goddamnit! Is this how I’m going to act if we get married? Just sing a lullaby or something! But which one..?” he pondered to himself until he knew which song to sing to her. He was a little nervous; it was the first time he was singing to her; but if this was the only way to do away with her agony, then so be it.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“You are my sunshine…” he started and that surprised Jill a bit. His voice cracked just a tiny bit but his gentle voice calmed her down. The tears started to dry out. 

“My only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are gray…” 

She had never heard Tim sing to her before; this was a first. 

“You’ll never know dear how much I love you…please don’t take my sunshine away.”

To both of their pleasures, Jill’s tears had stopped. Other than the soft breeze rustling outside and Jill’s soft whimpering, everything had fallen into a soft silence. Sitting on the bed, embracing each other, they locked eyes and he immediately knew what she was thinking. Giving her a sorrowful look, he took her chin, brought it closer to his face and gave her a kiss on the lips. A soft, tender, reassuring kiss. A kiss that would make anybody’s heart feel like it’s bursting with love and joy. One hand at the back of her neck and the other wiping away leftover tears from her cheeks, she fell into his touch. His hands were soft and gentle like spring grass on an open field. Her doe like eyes looked up into his cerulean blue ones. She pressed her ear against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her for what felt like the hundredth time that night, err, morning. The two of them stayed like that, her only paying attention to the thump of his heart and him listening to the soft rustle of the breeze outside in the still darkness.


End file.
